Wishing
by EmoRoseClan
Summary: You see when a girl from this world wakes up in the wizard world much can go wrong. When that girl ends up in slythirin even more is bound to go wrong. R/r


Okay so you guys Fallenfaeangel was kind enough to give the right of one of her stories the wishing to me and I really appreciate that because I loved the story and I was very disappointed when she stopped righting it and I wanted to write my own story with the same exact plot but I didn't want it to seem like i stolen her story , so I emailed her about the rights to the story and she said I could continue it for her in my own writing style and perspective I will be keeping many of the important details but other than that the story is going to be complete my style and for those of you who have in fact read my other stories which I will try to update as soon as possible you know I can be…imaginative with everything and I mean even the littlest detail can be super crazy but also I can be pain fully descriptive and it gets kind of annoying I guess but im really going to need feed back on each chapter of this story and I hope that you will follow me every step of the way. Thanks I love you guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter I do own Zalaria Leeda ( I had to keep the name leena even if its her last name now the names I come up with are super unique in case you hadn't noticed)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Desiel

I sat in a large tree in the yard of my home relaxing with a sketchbook resting lazily in my lap flipped open to the picture of a great stained glass window set in the tower of the chapel I resided in the picture in the window was unique but beautiful never the less the picture was a detailed portrait of a snake resting lazily on a rock sunbathing a very realistic picture and surprising for a chapel to have as a window then again it was the window to my room so that could very well be the reason and if your wondering why I live in a chapel its because my dad went psycho and murdered my family . I loved snakes they were gracefully dangerous and mysterious and then the exotic and vibrant variety of color and pattern no one snake the same much like people. I was snapped out of my thoughts as a sharp sound sounded through the area the dinner bell for the church I lived in was going off signaling the end on the time outside for the rest of the day , sighing I rolled gracefully from my branch of the tree and landed just as gracefully on the soft soil below and the crunch of twigs and rocks could be heard from under my boots which were black and had green snakes embroidered on them I dusted of my forest green long sleeve button up shirt and black skinny jeans before walking back to the chapel. I walked into the dinning room and sat at my appropriate seat as food was set in front of me I politely and quietly ate before grabbing my dish and walking to the kitchen and cleaning it and putting it away I then walked to my room and looked in the mirror my hair was naturally shiny and soft and pin straight but I had it cut into a long emo style with the bangs over one eyes the tips of my hair were dyed forest green and my eyes were a vibrant purple lined with a dark vibrant green and my skin was pale almost white and clear with no blemishes and the studs in my ears I walked away and plopped down lazily onto my bed before pulling out my favorite book Harry potter and the sorcerers stone when suddenly the lights went out I sighed it was probably the fourth power outage this month and I wanted to read but instead I settled for staring out my sky light when shooting star passed I had an idea.

" I wish that I could be in the Harry potter world and become a wizard" I thought to myself silently before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again I was met by a ceiling with several small archways I looked down and saw the same clothes I had fallen asleep in I heard a shrill yet strong voice shout in alarm when I bolted upright I looked towards the sound and spotted Mrs. Pomfrey the Hogwarts school nurse and she was starring at me , then without warning she hastily exited the room I looked to the side and spotted two large traveling trunks like the ones all Hogwarts students used they had my name scrawled in gold across the I slipped out of the bed and walked over to them I kneeled and popped the latches of one of them open to find one filled with all the things I had own at the chapel and the other filled with Hogwarts uniforms but instead of skirts there with dress pants neatly packed away. After closing the trunks I sat cross legged on the bed I heard foot steps coming from the hall and my head snapped immediately in that direction as the headmaster ,Snape , Dr. McGonagall along with Mrs. Pomfrey walk back into the room.

" Good evening could you please tell me how I got here" I stated

A murmur went around the adults and the Dumbledore looked directly at me

" your are in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry we found you near the forbidden forest" Dumbledore said calmly I nodded and stood and bowed with the grace of an angel.

" it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Zalaria Leeda " I stated I stood straight and Dumbledore stepped forward

" and how did you get here Zalaria" he asked

" I doubt you would believe me even if I told you I assume you would think me a spy of some sort" I sighed went he didn't reply I explained carefully not to leave any details out when I finished explaining I looked into faces of belief not one held doubt I looked to Dumbledore and then my eyes shot alertly to the door and non other than hagrid walked in.

" ah hagrid could you please take miss Zalaria to olivanders to see if she is capable of performing magic"

Dumbledore said kindly hagrad nodded and motioned for me to come stand next to him I hopped down from the hospital bed and walked to his side and followed closely behind him judging by the look of the school it was only the first year and no students were here yet so it was summer I followed him to a chimney and saw a pot of flew powder I nodded and stepped carefully into the chimney before scooping up a handful he told me what to say I threw the flew powder down and disappeared I stepped out of the chimney I was transported to and waited for hagrid he was there seconds later I brushed off the dust from my clothes. I walked confidently next to him into greengots (lol didn't spell that right) and we walked straight up to the goblin at the end of the corridor like room we arrived at the front desk and I cleared my throat loudly.

" is there a vault under the name of Leeda " I asked politely

The goblin searched a list " no" he said I could see the slight scowl in his face.

"what about the name Huo baihe " I asked less politely it was my mothers maiden name therefore I used it very little.

The goblin grumbled silently before rechecking the list I saw hi eyes widen for half a second " does miss huo baihe have her key" he asked now fully scowling I thought for a second and unclasped the necklace around my neck it held a rather strangely large skeletal like key.

" do you mean this " I asked proudly he nodded gently taking the key from my hand I followed him into a door behind his desk and sat in a cart that immediately took off at high speed soon we came to a screeching halt in front of vault nine-hundred-and ninety nine I stepped out of the cart carefully before walking toward the door and standing in front of it this door was different from vault door for one it had my family name on it the goblin escorting us handed me the key and I looked at the door before seeing a place to insert the to activate the mechanism I easily unlocked the door and several noises were heard from the other side the door slide slowly into the wall and revealed a room full of the wizarding worlds common currency I walked into the vault and look around and walked to a messenger bag looking item and read the plaque below it the plaque read .

" luce's unending bag"

I gently picked it up " all of this belongs to me correct " I asked

" sure does inless theres anyone else in your family " hagrid answered .

I smiled and strapped the bag over my shoulder I walked over to a shelf in the vault that held several object but the one that caught my eye was a ring with and emerald in the shape of a snake set into the base I picked it up and smiled slipping it onto my ring finger I then walked over to the large pile of gold I picked up a several handfuls of gold I walked back to the exit I hung my key back around my neck and the vault door closed I was soon walking around diagon alley I had already purchased my books ,robes all I needed was a wand and if I wanted a pet. I walked into olivanders and up to the counter he stood on a ladder organizing wands.

"excuse my but I need a wand" I said

His snapped to the side to look at me and smiled he walked to the front I waved my hand and I box came flying towards me I caught it the shop owner stood frozen I hesitantly opened the box to reavele a wand the of a black magic rose I read the box 'transforming follower' was the written name I gave it a flick a simple gesture and the selves organized themselves.

" how curios " Mr. olivander murmured " this wand hasn't chosen a wizard in all the years its been here " he said as I paid and walked out I walked straight to the pet shop I saw a gorgeous owl it was pure black I walked into the store and bought it , I walked out of the store and in the direction hagrid had given me it led me to the London train station I walked pushing the trolley with little to no effort I walked confidently knowing exactly where I was going I ran easily into the column and watched as all my stuff was loaded onto the train before boarding I was wearing a black button up shirt and black skinny jeans with forest green skate shoes I put on my skull candy dj head phones and cranked the music full blast while entering an empty booth a couple minutes later others enters the booth it seems they didn't even notice I was there I turned my head phoned down as the train departed the candy trolley rolled by and I stood up walked between the other student puling my head phones down and tapped the trolley lady on the shoulder the ring on my finger glinted and I heard someone behind me gasp.

" can I have some liquorish" I asked holding out some gold coins she took my money and handed me some liquorish I smiled and pulled my head phones back on as 'darling parade bells are ringing came on ' I plopped back down into my seat and I sang along gently while eating liquorish out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand reaching for my headphones I grabbed to hand inches from my head and pulled my head phones off turning my head to look at draco malfoy I let his hand go and smiled.

"sorry reflex" I said still smiling.

" that ring were did you get it" he spoke with an air of authority and arrogance.

" it was my mothers her name was luce huo baihe" I said going back to my music.

End

Translation

Luce Italian for 'light '

Huo baihe Chinese for fire lily

Alll the clothing or items I mention I actually own so yeah


End file.
